


Faith

by littlewonder



Series: Faith [1]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Devotion, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Musical Instruments, Musical References, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 16:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19855705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewonder/pseuds/littlewonder
Summary: House tells Wilson, and serenades to him, that he  can't live without him.





	Faith

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted to [LJ](https://littlewonder2.livejournal.com/31201.html)

"So, what are you gonna do after I die?"

"You and I are like Romeo and Juliet. You being Juliet. You die, I die. We're like the ultimate bros..."

Wilson looked at House gobsmacked. "You're gonna kill yourself? But... I thought this was a new start?"

"It is... with you. What happens after that makes no difference. It's just empty space."

"But... I don't want you to die!" cried Wilson.

"You can't always get what you want."

"House, you have more to live for than just me! You have --"

"What?" House demanded.

Wilson froze, staring back at House's mad, intent gaze. "What," House insisted, "what else do I have to live for? My puzzles? Cuddy? The team? None of that matters anymore! None of it does, without you! You... you're..."

"I'm what, House? Your soulmate?"

House didn't answer. He looked too choked up to answer anything, his eyes glazed over in unshed tears. Something Wilson had said was true. Or all of it.

"House... I'm not your soulmate. You'll find someone else, you always do --"

"And all those people come and go. None of them are really ever meant for me. You stayed through... years of crap. Without you... life has no meaning."

"Don't confuse friendship for love."

"Don't assume they're separate," said House. "I love you, Wilson... everything I do..."

"What, are you gonna serenade me with Bryan Adams now?"

"No... and I'm not gonna serenade you with the Stones, either. Our song is, and always will be, Faith by George Michael."

"Faith?" startled Wilson. "That song you annoyingly woke me up with the morning I was gonna go hunting with --"

"Self-important Jerk? Yeah. Turns out it had more meaning than I thought when I was first started choosing what song to sing to you that morning. Plus, it has great sexual innuendo."

"Alright. Go ahead, serenade me," joked Wilson. "Where's your guitar?"

House quickly limped out of the room on his cane, and Wilson's heard some clashing about. "Do you need some help?" he called.

"Nah, I'm fine!"

A few moments later, he came back with his acoustic, and settled down in a seat mirroring his position relative to Wilson at the time he'd sung it the first time.

He began the first strains of the song. As Wilson listened to the song, he soon realised House was right: the lyrics were oddly parallel to their own relationship. You'd almost think George Michael had written it about them... years before their friendship had even started.

George Michael... People already thought they were gay enough.

"Well I guess it would be nice  
If I could touch your body  
I know not everybody  
Has got a body like you

But I've got to think twice  
Before I give my heart away  
And I know all the games you play  
Because I play them too

Oh but I  
Need some time off from that emotion  
Time to pick my heart up off the floor  
And when that love comes down  
Without devotion  
Well it takes a strong man baby  
But I'm showing you the door  
'Cause I gotta have faith..."

Wilson wasn't listening the chorus now... 'I need some time off from that emotion'... Did House really feel this way about him? He could picture feeling that way about Cuddy... But him? They had always been each other's comforts... when they weren't pissing each other off...

Of course, they'd also always just been friends. Maybe that was the difference.

"Baby  
I know you're asking me to stay  
Say please, please, please, don't go away  
You say I'm giving you the blues  
Maybe  
You mean every word you say  
Can't help but think of yesterday  
And another who tied me down to lover boy rules

Before this river  
Becomes an ocean  
Before you throw my heart back on the floor  
Oh baby I reconsider  
My foolish notion  
Well I need someone to hold me  
But I'll wait for something more

Yes I've gotta have faith...  
I gotta have faith  
Yes I gotta have faith, faith, faith  
I gotta have faith-a, faith-a, faith-a"

House went for a dramatic finish, which Wilson felt as much as he was still in thought about the second set of lyrics.  
"'I know you're asking me to stay'?" he said.

"Aw, baby, I just think we should see other people," mocked House.

"House..." Wilson didn't say much more in protest than that. He didn't know what else there was to say. House maybe right about the song, but... that's all he was right about, in this case.

When he finally managed to gather his thoughts, Wilson asked, "Do you still feel that way? Are you still waiting for something more?"

"No. Haven't you been listening? I've already found it. And he's dying of cancer. You were right here all along, and if you die..."

"You're alone. I know."


End file.
